


Blame It On The Night

by Natalie_Carson



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Sad, florida fic, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_Carson/pseuds/Natalie_Carson
Summary: Jake calls Amy from a gas station payphone one night while in Florida





	Blame It On The Night

Amy jolted awake at the sound of her phone ringing on her bedside table. It wasn’t unusual for her to wake up to her phone being that she could be called into work at any given moment. She reached around on her nightstand until she found the phone. She squinted her eyes at the bright screen that read unknown number. “Santiago.” She answered. 

Silence. She strains her eyes to listen closely for any sort of sound. After several seconds of nothing, she’s about to hang up when she hears it. The sound of someone lightly crying. 

Her heart all of sudden jumps to her throat and she can’t pinpoint exactly why. She doesn't say anything else just listens to the sound of whoever was crying on the other end of the line. 

Jake tossed and turned almost every single night since he had left New York. Maybe it was because he was sleeping in a house that would never be considered home. Maybe it was the Florida heat that threatened to melt him. Maybe it was the quiet city of Coral Palms vs. the roaring big apple. The silence was deafening here. He had even gone to the beach a couple of times but he could never stay long. The only thing he could think about was how much Amy would love it.

Amy. She seemed to occupy his mind ninety percent of the time. The other ten percent was trying to catch Figgis that way he could return home to Amy. Amy. And her beautiful raven hair and chestnut eyes. Jake threw his pillow across the room letting it slam into the wall across from the bed. The bed, not his bed. 

He got up and walked across the cold wood floor. It was the only cool thing in the entire hell hole of a state. He pulled on a t shirt and pair of short, it was far far too hot down here for his leather jacket and he hated it so much. Jake grabbed the car keys off the table before heading outside. He got into the car and started the ignition. Again the car, not his car. 

He got onto the highway with absolutely no destination in mind. If it wasn’t for the stupid marshall, he would drive to Miami and get super wasted, but he had a meeting in the morning. Plus he legally wasn’t allowed to go that far. 

Around the border of where he was legally allowed to be, Jake pulled into a gas station. It was one of those crappy ones that in another life he would stake out looking for a drug bust. But in this life, it’s just another gas station.

He parks his car and sits for several moments, before his eyes catches sight of a payphone. He shouldn’t call her, he knows that. But yet this was this voice in the back of his mind daring him to. 

“Hello?” Amy asked into the phone hoping to get a response. The crying on the other end only got louder, and the feeling of her heart in her throat was hurting even worse. There was no way it was him. He didn’t call her, Jake wouldn’t violate the rules like that. Wait. Yes he would. “Jake?” she asked skeptically. “Is that you?”

The crying on the other end of the line stopped. Amy swallowed hard. She was scared. Maybe she was scared that Figgis had found a way to contact her and put her in danger or maybe she was scared that it was Jake on the other end of that line and that he was in some kind of danger. Her thoughts started spilling out of control until a voice finally stopped them.

“Yeah. It’s me.” Jake said his voice coming out hoarse and rough. Amy could’ve cried right then and there, but yet she couldn’t find the tears. When she opened her mouth to say something no words came out. 

Jake couldn’t do it, he could not call her. That would be putting her in danger. Granted there was probably no one watching him, and why would someone bother tracing the car. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel weighing his options. 

Eventually the rational side of him took over. The side of him that Amy had made much more pronounced. It was the side of him that wanted to follow the rules, wanted to do things the right way so he didn’t have to apologize later. He turned back on the car and got back on the highway heading back to Coral Palms.

“Are you okay?” Amy is able to ask after a moment or two where she couldn’t get her brain to communicate with her mouth.

“No.” Jake told her back. “I’m fine. Physically. I just- God I just miss you so much.” He admitted. 

Amy swallowed. “I miss you too.” She said into her phone. She wanted to crawl through the speakers to where he was standing and hold him in her arms. “You shouldn't have called.” She whispered into the phone. She was caught between being so blissfully happy to hear him but also angry that he would be so stupid.

“I know.” He said back. “I just... I needed to hear your voice. I needed to tell you how much I miss you and love you. I hate it here. This is the best I’ve felt since the plane landed in Miami.” Amy felt her heartbeat immediately.

About halfway back to Coral Palms, the tears finally hit Jake. He was starting to get used to life in Florida and it killed him. He wanted to go back to New York, wanted to be able to talk to his girlfriend. None of this was fair. None of it.

He should’ve asked her to marry him the second he hung up that phone call. They could’ve gone to the courthouse. Then she would be here with him. Maybe Florida with her wouldn’t be so bad. In the back of his mind he knew that was why he hated the stupid state. Because Florida was 1,000 some miles from where his heart was. 

What if he never got to speak to her again. That was the thought that prompted him to turn the car around and head straight back to the gas station. He was going to call her damnit. When he got back to gas station he quickly went to the pay phone before he could change his mind. 

He dialed her number by heart. Which was quite impressive in his mind since he did have the memory of a goldfish. He didn’t expect her to pick up and it was probably better if she didn't. He knew that she would not approve of this. But he just had to. If she didn’t pick up he would at least get to listen to her voicemail. Probably call a dozen times but still. 

The phone rings several times and Jake just keeps waiting for it to finally stop and to hear her voicemail. The ringing does stop, but he’s not greeted with usual “You’ve reached Amy Santiago.” Instead he hears her voice, her actual voice, not just a recording. He thought he could handle this, but it turns out he can’t as the aching in the back of his throat has grown so large the only thing he can make out are exasperated gasps.

“I love you too. So much.” Amy replied back into the phone. It wasn’t fair. He should be lying right next to her in the apartment that they share.

“If you knew that I would be leaving for God only knows how long when we kissed in the evidence room…” He trailed off for a second. “Would you have still decided to screw ‘light and breezy.”’ He had to ask it. It was a question begging for an answer every single night.

Amy closed her eyes tight trying to keep from completely sobbing. There was a beeping on the other end of the phone. “Yes of course.” She said. “Jake, of course I would. I wish I could go back and choose to screw it all over again just so I can relive those memories.” 

Jake never heard her answer. The phone was out of money and had ended the call. He put his hand in his pocket searching for more quarters but there were none. With the phone still to his ear and no one on the other line “I’m going to marry you Ames.” He whispered, he had to say it outloud. At least once.

He drives back to Coral Palms, crying the whole way. When he wakes up three hours later he swears his pillow is still slightly damp. The marshall goes through her normal questions. When she gets to have you had any contact with anyone from Brooklyn Jake says no with the smallest of a smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is confusing and hard to follow. Or if it is too sad. Feedback is greatly appreciated and if anyone wants to drop me a prompt fic at tumblr @natnatcarson


End file.
